The Animals Inside
by Kenji Hyuga White tiger
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna finally transform into their animagus forms after a year of training. Each has a form that I think suits them. AU, set during the trio's sixth year.


**I don't know whats come over me, but I suddenly feel like writing a whole lot! Anyways, here's another short little fic, please review and Happy Holidays! **

**- KHWT**

**The Animals Inside**

It was Harry and the gangs' sixth year at Hogwarts, and many things were happening. Voldemort was rising to power, Harry was studying with Dumbledore, and of course, it was their second to last school year. However, something else was happening, something only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were a part of. They had diligently worked since the DoM fiasco to become animagi. Now, just after Christmas break, they were ready to attempt their transformations.

"Quickly you lot, come on," Harry whispered as he and his friends darted towards the Room of Requirement. Excitement was coursing through his veins.

'Finally,' he thought,' we'll get to see what animal forms we take.'

They continued to scurry through the castle, trying to look inconspicuous, until they arrived in the seventh floor corridor. There Harry, rapidly requested an appropriate room before they all scrambled inside.

"Okay," Hermione began having of course been the main researcher for their project. "I think that we should draw straws to see what order we go in. So, with a quick wave of her wand, she was holding straws of various lengths. Everyone took one and then compared sizes.

"Yes!" Neville shouted, as he had drawn first place. He was to be followed be a for once excited looking Luna, followed by Hermione, then Ginny, then Ron, and finally Harry. 'Of course,' the latter thought to himself,' it just figures with my luck.' Still, eager to see the others forms however, he joined everyone except Neville in plush chairs lined up against the wall.

Neville stood in the middle of the room, which had three walls covered in mirrors, and went through his transformation process. He closed his eyes and a look of fierce concentration came over his face.

Suddenly, he glowed before quickly being surrounded by movement. Soon, standing where human-Neville had just stood was a large grey wolf. It gave a small howl, before running several laps around the room.

The others smiled, realizing the wolf perfectly fit Neville's somewhat new fierce and loyal personality. The creature came to a halt before in another flash, Neville was standing back before them.

"A wolf!" he gave a triumphant yell, his pride shown in his smile. The others congratulated him before resuming their seats as Luna stepped into the center of the room.

She began to focus, and she began transforming quickly. In her place was what looked like a silver raven. It gave a slight 'coo' before fluttering gently towards the onlookers. It perfectly matched Luna's intelligence, the color reflecting her dreamy nature. She soon resumed her human form and excitedly smiled at her friends. They all praised her beautiful form before once more congregating to watch Hermione transform.

She stepped into the center of the room, her face scrunching into a look she usually had when studying. She also changed before their eyes until she stood in her animal form. She was a sleek calico cat, with bright brown eyes that had an intelligent look about them. There was even a slight bushiness to the fur.

Harry and Ron laughed because it was just so Hermione that it was almost like it was obvious. She transformed back, looking very pleased with herself and walked over to the chairs with a slight spring in her step.

After a quick chat, Ginny stepped into the center of the room, simply radiating energy. She too concentrated, focusing inward. She seemed to spin before taking her form.

The others watched in something akin to awe as she grew larger than any of the forms before her. She licked her paw and flexed her muscles, showing off her elegantly powerful form. She was a tigress.

The others watched in awe as she prowled about the room for a minute before re-transforming.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said, suddenly feeling rather awed by his girlfriend," your form was perfect."

She gave him a dazzling smile before sitting in his lap to watch her brother go. Said brother gave Harry a look before stalking towards the center of the room.

'Great,' Ron thought,' now I have to be something more manly than a freakin tiger.'

He quickly let the thought go though as he pushed all thoughts from his mind and looked into his being.

Ron quickly started to change, colors flying around his visible body. As things slowed down, an animal about the size of Neville's wolf was revealed. Ron appeared to be a large dog, which had fur as firey red as his hair.

The dog gave a bark which startled everyone into jumping before playfully chasing it's tail.

"Can't even escape the Weasley hair in his animagus form," Harry whispered to Hermione, who giggled.

Ron caught sight of them whispering and bounded towards them, transforming as he got closer.

"I heard that Harry!" Ron pseudo-yelled, tackling his friend to the ground.

The scuffling boys soon rolled away from each other and Harry took his place in the center of the room. He looked at his smiling friends one more time before closing his eyes.

'You know this could go horribly wrong,' a rather nasty voice said from inside his head.

'Or,' Harry thought back,' it could go wonderfully right.'

And with that, he felt himself changing and an uncomfortable tingling feeling spread through his limbs. As soon as the feeling started, however, it was over, and he hesitantly opened his eyes.

And staring back at him from a nearby mirror was a fully-grown lion. He flexed his legs to make sure it was him and the mirror-lion flexed its legs also.

Ron and Neville both gave an excited whoop while all the girls smiled and laughed.

Harry decided to test his form some and started pacing around the room. Before he knew it, he was running, feeling a breeze through his main and a fierce kind of rush in his heart. Finally stopping he gave an almighty roar.

All around the room, the mirrors shattered and glass fell to the ground. His friends yelled and covered their ears. Harry internally chuckled before transforming back into his human state.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he was set upon by a stern looking Hermione and an exasperated Ginny.

"Nice form mate!" Ron said, clapping him on the back.

" Yeah Harry, you could be an heir of Gryffindor with that one!" Neville added.

The group spent several more hours discussing each others' various forms and how they fit each individual.

Finally, at Hermione's startled exclamation, they all headed to their common rooms for the night, excited by their accomplishment.

"We should do more stuff like this!" Neville said through a yawn," we could become really powerful." Harry grinned bfore speaking the password to the Fat Lady.

"Aww, come on Nev more homework?" he said," we aren't all Hermione!"

He dodged a swat from aforementioned book worm before saying his good nights.

As he finally laid down in his four-poster, he thought contentedly to himself about his animal form. He no longer had any of his long-held worries about being a relative of Salazar Slytherin. 'Even if I am his descendent,' he thought rolling over,' at least now I know I'm a lion at heart.'

**The End**

**Well, I thought that turned out well. A bit short, but whatever. Please let me know what you think, it is always so nice to get reviews. Thanks for reading. -KHWT**


End file.
